You Are My Sunshine
by Chibi Tsuki Yume Tenshi
Summary: This is a TP one shot song ficcy. It's my first try at DBZ so don't be too critical about it. Please review after you read it. I REALLY need some feed back on it. This fic is about how Pan REALLY feels about Trunks. It uses my own special version of the s


You Are My Sunshine  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I'd have a disclaimer if I owned DBZ? Come to think of it, Would I even write a dinky little story if I owned it?!   
  
A/N: OK ppl, here's the thing, this is my first TP and DBZ fic so go easy! It's a one shot, song ficcy! It's about how Pan really feels about Trunks as they grow up together. I hope ya'll like it!   
  
"Gimme your lunch money you little fourth grader!" Pan crouched in a ball on the ground in front of the huge fifth grader. He loomed over her like a dark shadow.   
  
"I told you, I don't have any money!" Pan defended. She shivered in fear.   
  
"That's the third time this week, shrimp!" The bully said. "You know what they say about the third time, don't you?" Pan shook her head in response and tried to scoot away from the bully, but he kept walking toward her. Tears gleamed in her eyes. She was so afraid. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'The third time is a charm'?" He raised his fist, preparing to hit her. She closed her eyes and raised her arm in front of her face in self-defense. She awaited the blow, but was only greeted by another shadow over her. She opened her eyes expecting to see a fist, but she a tall figure standing over her and facing the bully. The bully stood across from the figure with a very angry expression on hes face.  
  
"Stay out of it, Briefs!" The angered bully shouted.  
  
"Why do you wanna pick on a little fourth grader?" Trunks shouted back at the bully. "Why don't you go start a fight with an older kid? Oh! That's right! You CAN'T try to beat up an older kid 'cause you know that they'll put you in your place. I'm right, aren't I?" Trunks said coolly. The blood flushed in the bully's face causing his face to turn several shades of red before finally reaching violet. By this time, a crowd had gathered around them. The bully looked around at the crowd and realized that now wasn't the time to go starting a fight.   
  
"Next time, Shorty!" The bully said to Pan, who was still on the ground. The bully turned and disappeared through the crowd. The disappointed audience slowly cleared away leaving Trunks and Pan alone. Trunks turned to face Pan and held out his hand to her.  
  
"You alright, Panny?" Trunks asked. Pan grabbed onto Trunks' hand and he helped her up from the ground.   
  
"Yeah, Thanks Trunks!" Pan said as she dusted herself off.   
  
"Anytime, Just remember I'll always be there for you!".  
  
*He'll be my Sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
He'll make me happy   
  
When skies are grey  
  
He'll never know just  
  
How much I'll love him  
  
Oh, please, don't take my sunshine away!*  
  
~*~12 Years Later~*~  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the everlasting bond between Pan Son and Trunks Briefs..." the priest's voice faded away in Pan's head. All of a sudden, the world as a whole faded away. The only thing that Pan could see or comprehend was the look in Trunks' eyes. He caught her glance, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. The priest lit a candle as a sign of unity between the two. The light from the candle flickered causing a deep glow in Pan's eyes. She instantly awoke herself from the dark depths of Trunks' eyes. The people around her came back into focus and so did the voice of the priest. Pan looked around the church. Every thing was perfect. The lights were dimmed just enough to show a sense of relaxation. The entire church was decorated in dark blue and silver. Streamers hung from bench to bench. The bride's maids were all dressed in blue dresses, each holding a bouquet of white roses. Pan was dressed in a stunning silver wedding gown. Her eyes fell to her maid of honor. Bra caught her eye and gave her a warm smile. Bra had never thought that she'd be the maid of honor at her brother's wedding. Pan bathed in the warmth of her best friend's smile and returned the favor with one of her own.  
  
The preacher cleared his throat, bringing Pan's attention back to what was going on. Once the Priest knew that he had her attention, he repeated what he said before. "Pan, do you take Trunks to be your lawful wedded husband?" He paused to await her response. Pan looked over at Trunks whose eyes were on the priest. "I do." She replied firmly. The Priest continued. "And do you, Trunks, take Pan to be your lawful wedded wife?" he paused once again to await Trunks' reply. "I do." Trunks said just as firmlyas Pan did. He turned to look at Pan. Her eyes were glittering in the candle light. The Priest spoke again.  
  
"Trunks Briefs and Pan Son, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pan stepped toward Trunks and wrapped her arms around his broad neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. Together, they shared the purest of all kisses that would ever be known to mankind...  
  
*He is my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
He makes he happy   
  
When skies are grey  
  
He never knows just   
  
How much I love him  
  
Oh, please, don't take my sunshine away*   
  
~*~60 Years Later~*~   
  
Pan sat in a chair next to a hospital bed. Her hands held on to the hand of the person in the bed. A single tear streaked down her cheek. She wished it was her in that bed instead of Trunks. The tear was followed by several others as her mind raced through their past together. She broke down in sobs at the thought of her very first kiss. It was the night of the Valentines Dance when she became a Freshman...  
  
---Flashback---   
  
Pan buried her head in her hands as she cried on a bench outside of the highschool. Night swallowed the daylight, leaving the stars and the moon as the only source of light, aside from the lights coming from the dance. The dance... that was the whole reason she was upset. Why did her date have to be such a jerk? Why did she even go with him? Why did she have to witness him dancing with Marron? More questions flowed through her mind like a river. A very strong river that was flowing so fast and hard that it would drown her. Visions of her date dancing with Marron played through her head as if it were a repeating broken record. She was alone. She sat in the darkness and sobbed. Pan's heart was broken, and there was no way that anyone could heal it. Or was there?  
  
"Panny, are you alright?" Trunks put his hand on her shoulder from behind causing her to jump.  
  
"Trunks! You scared me! I didn't know you were there!" Pan quickly stopped sobbing and made a desperate attemped to dry her eyes so that Trunks wouldn't see that she had been crying.  
  
"Sorry Panny. Didn't mean to scare ya! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside dancing with Thomas, or whatever?" Jealousy and disgust was slightly evident in his voice when he said his name. He was always jealous of anyone that dated Pan, whether or not he would admit it to himself let alone any one else.  
  
"Oh, I'm just getting some fresh air. You know how hot and tiring it can be dancing in there." Pan lied. She tried to sound casual, but her voice cracked every few words. She continued to try to dry her eyes, but only failed misserably as her makeup smeared and her eyes became even more red.  
  
"Are you sure Panny?" Trunks asked curiously. Pan looked at him and nodded which was a big mistake because it was then that Trunks could see that she had been crying. Trunks' face suddenly became very concerned. "PAN! What's wrong? You eyes are all red! I know you've been crying! What happened?" He spoke very quickly. Pan's eyes filled with tears again. She turned away and allowed them to fall. The pain was even worse than before. Not only did the visions come back, but her life-long friend was now watching her cry. Trunks put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close to him. His free hand brushed her hair out of her face. He rocked her back and forth as he held her.  
  
"Shhhh... It's all right, Panny. Everything will be alright. Good ol' Trunks would never let anything happen to you. Now why don't you tell me what happened?" Trunks continued rocking as he tried to sooth her to settle down. Pan sat up and looked at Trunks trying to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Oh Trunks! It was horrible! I thought Thomas loved me, but then I walked in tonight and there he was, Marron in his arms!" Pan broke down again. Trunks instantly understood what happened. Pan sobbed into his chest and he began rocking and trying to comfort her.   
  
"Listen to me, Pan. You're better off with out him. You need someone who loves you and knows you. You need someone who actuallyhas the heart to care about you and the time to comfort you. You don't need Thomas. He doesn't deserve the pleasure of having you care for him. Trust me about this, okay Panny chan?" Pan nodded silently, as she looked up at Trunks. She reviewed in her mind what he had just said. She did need some one who cared about her, some one who had the time for her, and some one who appreciated her. It was as if she was awakened from a deep sleep for the first time. Sure, Trunks was more than a great friend, but could he ever be more than that? Pan recalled all of the times he had stuck up for her. She never thought it meant anything. She thought it was just because she was his best friends little sister. It never occured to her that he might just love her. Trunks caught her glance. Pan's cheeks began to flush as she turned away.  
  
"What is it Panny?" Trunks asked noticing how red her cheeks became. Pan wipped her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing." Pan tried to hide her face. It felt as if it were burning. She was so embarrassed.  
  
"No, come on, tell me. You know you want to." Trunks teased as he began to tickle her. Pan squeeled out.  
  
"TRUNKS!... NO!... PLEASE.... STOP!" Pan laughed in between her words.  
  
"Not until you say 'Uncle'!" Trunks continued tickling her. They rolled off of the bench and onto the ground. Trunks layed on top of Pan, his tickling still persisting.   
  
"Uncle- uncle... UNCLE!" Pan shouted. Trunks immediately stopped and Pan began breathing hard. It wasn't but a few seconds before they realized what sort of an akward position they were in.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan caught her breath. They remained where they were. Pan was laying on her back on the ground, and Trunks was on top of her with each leg on each side of her.  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks replied, afraid of what she would say. He didn't want this moment to end. He wished that the hands of time would just stop dead in thier tracks.   
  
"Why do you always stick up for me? How come you're always there when I need you?" Pan asked. It was now or never. She held her breath. Trunks let go of the knot in his stomache only to have another form.  
  
"Well, I-I-I guess I j-just... ummm... Well, You see... It's just that.." Trunks began to blush. He didn't know what to say. He finally decided on a course of action. "Well, Panny chan, it's like this..." Trunks stopped to bend down to kiss her. She couldn't think fast enough to comprehend what was happening and before she knew it, they were kissing. She didn't know how it was done or how she knew what to do. She hesitated at first, and then she realized how much she really enjoyed it. She would savor that kiss for the rest of her life...  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
Pan lifted her head, which was buried in her arms. She wipped away the tears that blurred her vision.  
  
"Trunks, wake up." Pan whispered softly into his ear. His eyes remained closed. Pan joined her hand with his. "Please, Trunks. Don't leave me here." Once she saw that his eyes were still closed, she buried her head in the blankets beside him. Trunks' hand tightened around hers. Pan stopped crying and instantly shot up. Trunks stirred and opened his eyes. A smile formed on his face once he saw Pan.  
  
"Panny chan." Trunks spoke through the tubes that had been inserted into his body. Pan smiled.  
  
"Hey you." Pan said. The look in her eyes went from greif and sorrow to releif. It felt so good to hear his soothing voice again. They spent the next few moments in silence. They both knew what was inevitable. There were no words they could say that would change anything, and the look in their eyes was enough to express what they did want to say. The heart monitor disturbed the silence. Suddenly it began to beep faster. Trunks cried out in pain and clenched his heart. The beeping slowed to its normal pace.  
  
"Pan, I just want to say that I-I..." Trunks breathed heavily. Pan's eyes began to water again. "I l-love you." Trunks finished. He released a last breath and closed his eyes. The heart monitor went to a long tone.   
  
"Trunks?" Pan shook him as if she were trying to awaken a child in a deep sleep. Her hand was still attached to his. His hand tightened one last time around hers and then loosened permanately. Pan broke down. She felt alone, more alone than she had ever felt in her entire life.  
  
*He was my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
He made me happy   
  
When skies were grey  
  
He never knew just  
  
How much I loved him  
  
Oh, please, don't take My Sunshine Away...*  
  
THE END 


End file.
